


Darcy Lewis Short Shots

by Karissakuro



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky needs hugs too, Character Death, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy for Life, Darcy needs a hug, Drunk Darcy & Tony, F/M, I love Darcy, I'm Sorry, Shorts, Steve is sometimes a bad friend, Tasers, a/b/o-dynamics, were-cat!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karissakuro/pseuds/Karissakuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is a Staple in Marvel fanfiction. So, I've decided to write a bunch of Darcy short shots. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before I go(home where I belong)

**Author's Note:**

> Shot Number One Is A Go!

"Why didn't she tell us?" A voice sobbed from out the hallway, which she could tell was Jane.

Darcy was in a hospital bed. Dying. Huh.  
Her childhood cancer had come back, stronger than before, and she had been given two months to live.

So what had she done? Nothing. She wanted to spend time with her Avenger-family before she went. Worry-free time. So she did.

Two months later and she was sure she was going to die today.

Jane's face bent over hers. "You can't leave me! You can't! You're my best friend!" Before she collapsed into more sobs.  
Clint was sitting on the hospital floor.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She was in so much pain.

Thor was there too, holding her hand.

"I'll take care of Jane."

Steve. Oh Steve. He was a great friend. And now he had to watch her go too.

Her vision was going darker.

"Talk to the kid, she's leaving!" She could hear Tony's voice.

"D-Darcy It's okay to go. I love you Darce, don't forget that okay?"

Her playing in the yard with her brother.  
Prank wars with clint.  
Movie nights with the team.

Let it go.

"You've always been there, a-and now it's time to be there for you. I'll stay until you go okay? I promise. I w-wont leave."

Board games with Bucky.  
Fetching coffee for Jane.  
Picnics with Mom and Dad.

Let it go. Let it all go.

"G-Goodbye Darce."

She took another breath in, and breathed her last.

"We love you."


	2. Because I love you(I'll never let you go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve baby!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's Pregnant.

Darcy was pregnant. She knew it. She had taken about ten tests just to be sure.  
It wasn't that Herself and Steve didn't want a baby, they just weren't really trying for one. And she was preganant and she didn't really know what to do.  
"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"It's positive. I'm going to be a mom. Steve's going to be a dad. What if I'm a sucky mom? My own mom wasn't that great after dad died."

"Darcy, you are the most mothering person I know. You will be a great mother! Do you want me to call Steve?"

"Yeah." Darcy replied.

They had only gotten married a year ago, and she didn't think that a baby would be in the picture so soon.

"Darcy wants you to come back home." Jane stated on the phone.She could imagine Steve demanding what was wrong with her, and if she was okay.

"She's fine actually. She just has some news she'd like to tell you in person. Yes. I promise she's okay. Alright. Okay. Bye."   
Jane re-entered the bathroom.  
"He'll be here in a couple of minutes Darce." Jane slid down the bathroom wall to sit next to Darcy, and looked down at her stomach.

"My little jellybean is in there." Said Darcy after a couple minutes of silence.

Footsteps came down the hallway, and in cane Steve, still in his Cap suit, fresh from a debrief, looking worriedly at his wife.  
"I'm Pregnant." Darcy said bluntly.   
Steve looked taken aback.   
"I'm going to go now..." Jane said awkwardly, slipping past Steve who was still frozen.   
Darcy was a little worried. Did he not want kids?   
"Are you serious?" He said sounding hopeful.

"Well I'm hoping those ten pregnancy tests I took weren't lying." Darcy said sarcastically.  
She was then swept suddenly into Steve's chest.  
"We're going to be parents!" He whispered to her.   
Fears be damned. This was her family, her husband and a baby on the way.

She was going to be a damn good mom.


	3. I remember(your smile so bright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is like my OTP.

-1996

Darcy had only been a child when she first met him. Her mom told her not to talk to strangers, and not to go off alone. She also told Darcy not to sit on the grass at the park as not to get her dress dirty before Sunday morning church.

Darcy at the moment disobeyed both. She sat on the grass beside the Homeless looking man with the cool metal arm.

"Hi! I'm Darcy! You looked lonely! So I wanted to sit next to you!" She smiled her brightest smile. 

The man, looked confused, then turned away and looked straight ahead. Darcy frowned a little.  
"I like your metal arm! It's so cool! 

The man frowned down at his arm.

"What's your name?" Darcy asked

There was a silence before the man answered.

"I don't know."

Darcy frowned. "Everybody should have a name! Can I give you a name? I'll give you the best name!" She smiled and jumped.

He sighed and shrugged.

"Hmmmmm! You look like a Grumpy! Hi Grumpy! "

"DARCY ANNE LEWIS!" Darcy cringed.

Her mother came up to her yanking her up by the arm. "Didn't I tell you not to go off alone! And didn't I also tell you to not get your dress dirty!" She pointed to Darcy's newly dirtied pink dress.

"I'm so sorry she interrupted your morning in the park. Now, apologize to the poor man for interrupting his morning!"  
Darcy looked at her newly polished black shoes. "Sorry for bothering you sir."  
Grumpy just nodded to her mother.

"Come Darcy dear, we'll be late for the Sunday service. Maybe we'll stop at the ice-cream parlor." Darcy nodded enthusiastically.  
She turned her head back towards the bench that held Grumpy, and smiled her biggest toothy smile.

"Bye Grumpy" she whispered as she waved.  
He smiled a little smile.

-2015  
"Steve? I got you some coffee, if you'd like some?" She had the cup of coffee in her left hand, but when she saw who was sitting next to Steve, she dropped it.

"Grumpy?" Bucky's wide eyes turned to her.  
"Darcy Lewis?" He asked as if he wasn't sure.  
"I'm totes sorry if I was bothering you in the park that day. I was chatty, even as child." She finally said.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked in his 'Captain' voice. 

She turned to Steve and smiled that really bright smile.

"Catching up on old times." 

Bucky smiled a little smile.


	4. The smallest of smiles(can break the hardest of hearts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha&Darcy BROTP.

She was a caretaker by nature. She had been taking care of people all her life. Her Mama, her Nana, then came Jane and Erik, she took care of them too. So often she memorized the teams happy cheer up food and movies. Except Natasha Romanoff. The woman avoided her like the plague. 

She didn't think it was because she didn't like her, she thought it was because she was new, and she didn't trust her. So when she caught her sitting on the small lounge couch looking sad and quite tired, she knew she had to do something. 

"Agent Romanoff, you okay?" At the sound of her voice, her hand went to her leg where no doubt she had a weapon, and her face slid into an unreadable mask. There was no trace of the woman she had seen seconds before. She quickly whipped her head to find it was only her and relaxed slightly.

"I'm fine Miss Lewis." she stated evenly. 

Not wanting to push she opened the fridge grabbed two beers, grabbed the remote, and promptly sat down on the couch. She handed a beer to Natasha who simply looked at her couple seconds before taking it.

"Call me Darcy. The only person who calls me Miss Lewis is Secret Agent Man." Silence ensued between sipping their beers. "Wanna watch a movie?" she said handing the red-headed woman the remote. 

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." 

The movie starts playing and Star Wars starts playing. 

"Nice choice." 

She wasn't sure, but for a second, she thought she saw Natasha's lips turn upward.

-2 weeks later  
He had just broken up with her. She knew it was inevitable, but it still stung. 

Ian needed to finish school in London, and Darcy worked in New York, and the long distance thing wasn't working very well.   
She sat down on the small couch in the small lounge.

She felt the couch slouch down and she looked up in confusion.   
Natasha looked at her with a questioning gaze with two glasses of wine in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked

"Yeah, that would be great about now. she replied with a sigh.

Natasha handed Darcy the remote silently and Darcy picked a movie.

The Star Wars theme music started to play.  
"Good choice."   
They both smiled a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I'M SO SORRY. I have been so busy with school and clubs, but I promise you I haven't abandoned you!   
> -LOTS of love,  
> -CB


	5. As long as I'm here(I'll always protect you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has Coulson's Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but love the dynamic between Darcy and Coulson

Darcy sat in front of Agent i-pod thief, as he was trying to recruit her as, well, a secretary of sorts. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D will pay off your student loans, and Dr. Foster will get funding to continue her research."

Jane could use the funding. Hmmmmm. 

" You will have time to train a new assistant of course."

"Okay Agent Gibbs, I'll become your secretary, but I want full access to the Avengers Tower.

"Deal." 

She signed her name.  
\---------  
"Jack-booted thug, I didn't think that when you said there was a slight danger to being your secretary, I didn't think that meant we were gonna be invaded!" She said reloading her her taser and handgun.

"Well, now you k-Lewis!"He shouted before tackling her across to the other side of the room. 

"Coulson? You okay?" 

He groaned. "Shoulder." And then promptly passed out.

She could hear the intruders firing guns closer and closer to her position. 

"Well, I guess you can't shoot, so it's up to me." She muttered."Yay."

She was able to tase two guys, and shoot 3 before she ran out of ammo. 

"Dammit." 

All she could do was put put herself in front of Coulson and hope for the best. She squeezed her eyes tightly.

There was a loud boom some fighting sounds and then a deep voice said: 

"Lady Darcy, Heimdall told me of your predicament, and I have to to your rescue." 

She opened one eye. "Thor?" 

There he was holding out his hand to help her up.

"Aye, Lady Darcy." 

Thor picked up the unconscious Coulson and swung him over his shoulder.

"I expect we should get the Son of Coul to healers, if I am correct?" He asked Darcy.

"You got it Big Guy.  
\--------  
"You did well today Agent Lewis. It was nice to see all your training come to use." 

"I told you I had your back Boss-man!" 

He sighed putting his head in his hands amused at Darcy's enthusiam.

"That you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovebuckybarnes


	6. At my worst(you're my best)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Darcy just needs hugs. So does Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has been Inspired by all the A/B/O-Dynamic Bucky/Darcy fics.  
> Here! Have Another!

Her mother and father were Beta status. They were living in a nice apartment complex marked (owned) by the elderly Alpha Gentleman and his Omega wife upstairs. 

Darcy was an Omega. Omegas were rare. Very rare. Only an Omega could satisfy the beast of an Alpha, so Darcy was in the top 3% of the population. 

Darcy was put on suppressants as soon as possible, and her mother always made her cover up her scent. 

This morning however, The tower had gone into lock-down because of dumb supervillans and Darcy had needed to go to the pharmacy this morning which meant she hadn't taken her suppressants in 24 hours.

And because she had delayed her Heat since she was 14, her body went into a panic, and gave the most terrible heat. 

Jane the sweetheart she was, tried to help, giving Darcy the tub, cold drinks, painkillers, but nothing seemed to quench the burning beneath her skin. 

You know what was even better? Pretty much all the Avenger's with the exception of Thor( He's an Alien, so lucky.) Were all Alpha's which meant that they could all smell her heat. 

"Lewis? You Okay?" Came the voice of Bucky via Jarvis.

"Everything burns." She panted out putting the icepack on top of her forehead. "Nothing soothes the burns! Man, I haven't had a heat since I was 14! I'm not cut out for this!" Darcy exclaimed

"Gimme a minute. I'm coming." 

Bucky walked to the Elevator and pressed the button. He was the best choice. An Omega simply in an Alpha's presence would soothe her heat to a bearable pain. She could then decide what to do.

"Doll?" 

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

He wrapped his arms and torso around her body giving skin to skin contact. She sighed in relief.

"M'tired."

"Okay. I'll be here when you wake up." 

She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.


	7. Marked by the Soul(Best friends by Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Darcy/Tony Soulmate AU.

"You!" 

Darcy looked up with confusion written all over her face. Tony Stark stood pointing to her with his finger, head down looking at some wiring he was doing to his suit. She looked at him silently asking him, 'Me?'

"Yes, you with the phenomenal rack, and hipster glasses!"

She gaped a little. She knew her platonic soulmate was going to be an asshole, but Tony Stark? She hadn't been prepared for that just yet.

"Says the guy with night light in his chest." She retorted dryly.

His head snapped up and his eyes met her's and he started to smirk.

"So soulmate, wanna grab a beer?" He asked.

"Why the hell not?"

-2 hours later

"A-and then, I t-tased 'im. Th-hey don't even let me c'rry one isn New Yorks!" She slurred. 

"Want me t-to make you one?" Replied Tony, slightly less drunk than Darcy.

"Yeees!" 

"Done." 

-1 week later

"Titstacular!" She turned to face Tony. "I got your arc-reactor taser. It doesn't need cartridges, and it has multiple power levels, so it will take almost anyone down."

"Sweet Thanks Tones!"

"Wanna get a beer?"

"Why the hell not."


	8. You let the world Burn(and Damned me too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve's final talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by AureliaAstralis' Civil War AU.

She was pinned by metalbeams. She knew if they were moved she would die, one of her major arteries was cut. And if the beams weren't moved? She would still die.

"Darcy?" She heard Steve's voice. 

Oh! He had some nerve trying to rescue her now. She didn't know what had happened to Tony. Pepper was running through hours of no sleep trying to figure this civil war. Rhodey was paralyzed, and both of Jane's arms were broken.

"You have some nerve trying to rescue me." She stated groggily. Steve hearing ran over and then looked like he was deciding to pull the beams off her.

"It cut one of my major arteries. I'm going to bleed out either way Cap." His face turned pale.

"What kind of friend are you Cap? You ditched us." 

"I'm sorry Darcy. But, he's my friend." He said rubbing his hand over his face.

"You're sorry, but you don't regret it do you?" 

He was silent.

"I was your friend. Pepper. Jane. Rhodey. Tony. You sure treat your friends like shit." 

He was still silent.

"You'd let the world burn for Bucky Barnes, if it meant you could save him. But you have Damned everyone else in the process. I'd bet you wouldn't let the world burn for me. You're not doing it now." She turned her face, her eyesight going fuzzy. 

"Don't let the world pay for your sins, Steve. Do the right thing. Or Bucky better be Goddamn worth my death." 

She began to breathe more raggedly.

"I'm sorry, Darcy." 

She stopped breathing and her eyes glazed over. He stepped over and closed her eyes. He looked at her broken form once-more before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Darcy needs a hug.


	9. I've got Nine Lives(and I'd use them all for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were-cat!Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random, and Probably terrible but I just wanted to write this lol.

Darcy wasn't normal. I mean, she had killer curves, razor-sharp wit, and a penchant for tazers. But that's not what she meant she wasn't normal. 

Darcy was what you would call a were-cat. Keen senses, cool cat abilities, and of course NINE lives. 

AWESOME.

But once Darcy had gotten her Kitty-cat powers, her Mom kicked her out. Cats were territorial as fuck apparently. So, Darcy moved to New York. 

She wasted her first life on Defending her Territory, which she re-claimed after. (Scum-bag pups) 

She used at least another two lives after moving to Culver, claming the college territory hers. 

Then she moved New Mexico cause she needed some science credits. No kitty had claimed Puente Antigo thank the lord. She then got hit by a goddamn car. Another life wasted. 

Then when Thor decided to come to town, she wasted another life trying to help take down the destroyer, which put her on Shield's goddamn radar. An a weird explanation to her powers to Jane.

Four lives left. 

She stayed with Jane instead of becoming a Shield agent, cause Jane was her Bro, and you don't leave Bro's behind. And the the Dark Elves came and she was fucking stabbed and it was not cool and she only had 3 lives now shit. 

Jane then had gotten an offer from Tony, to move to New York, and God damit she had to claim the Tower as territory. And Another life wasted. Good thing her opponent, after dying once went elsewhere. 

Two lives left and her cat senses were waning. 

Then Shield turned into Hydra and they attacked on the street and she died of blood loss. Fun.

One life left. And she wanted it to the fullest. 

She had a kit unexpectedly. She named her Tommi and gave the title of Godparents to Jane and Thor.

Until there was an attempted assassination on Jane. She took the Bullet instead. Darcy's memory lives on through Jane, who takes pride in knowing the remembering Darcy through Tommi who was going to be the cutest little were-cat.


	10. You are my home(Now where do I go?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad has always been Darcy's home.

John Lewis was the best father a girl could wish for. He supported her in whatever she did, listened to her when she needed to rant, and taught her how to be awesome at life. 

Even when she ran home from school crying in first grade because the other kids made fun of her because she didn't have a mommy, he told her that the kids were mean, and she was better than them. He told her there wasn't anything wrong with her just because she didn't have a mommy. 

Her dad was overall the best. 

When she graduated high school after with a 3.9 GPA she laughed in the face of Carly Jones who looked at her curves and told her she wouldn't amount to anything. 

Dad helped her apply to college, and helped her draft her entrance letter which showed the true snarkiness of the Lewis family. She waited and waited and finally a letter came to her mailbox. And Dad was right there when she read her acceptance letter.

He was there for her when she got her AA degree. He was there for her when her best friend was tragically killed in a car accident. He was there for her first real breakup. (A movie marathon with her Dad was seriously the best.)

Dad was her home. He had always been. No matter where they went or moved, Dad was constant. 

And when she was told she needed six credits to graduate, and she decided to work for Doc. Foster, he drove her down to New Mexico , and told her she was gonna be the best damn intern. 

Then Thor came, and she was pretty sure was were Bros, and SHEILD made her sign a bunch of NDAs, and it sucked cause she wanted to tell her Dad that aliens were real.

Then nervously called her to tell her that he was having some heart problems, but it was okay cause he was seeking treatment and he don't want her to worry. 

Darcy worried.

Then there was London, She and Jane had gotten close. Jane was the sister she never had. Dark Elves tried to kill her and it wasn't fun and Jane tried to stop the convergence, and they succeeded. She was real tired of Alien invasions.

Then Tony Stark came and wanted to hire Jane and they accepted. She called her Dad excited, and told him she had gotten a job a Stark Industries and she would be able to help with his medical bills. 

She met all the Avengers and was a banter buddy with Tony. All was good. 

And then it wasn't. 

Her phone rang. "Hey Ian get me my phone please!" She told him as he grabbed it.

She pressed accept and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Hello this is Doctor Russe calling for John Lewis? Are you Darcy Lewis?" She asked and Darcy's heart snak to the ground and her breath hitched.

"Yes." She answered. 

"I'm sorry to Inform you, that your father passed away from a heart attack." My condolences are with you." 

Darcy hung up the phone and sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, a sob building in her throat. 

"Darcy? Darcy? Are you okay?" Jane asks coming over." 

Dad was her home. Where would she go now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a shot where Darcy had the coolest father ever. But in true Karissakuro fashion, I cannot write anything that is not sad. I'm sorry guys! *hides behind Natasha because she is scary af*


End file.
